В натуре страха и веселья
by Profilore
Summary: Питч и Джек - давние друзья. У них много общих воспоминаний и секретов, о которых никто не должен знать. Такова натура страха и веселья - они порой так же неразлучны, как холод и тьма. Пока мини, если будут желающие почитать, могу продлить.


Саммари: Питч и Джек - давние друзья. У них много общих воспоминаний и секретов, о которых никто не должен знать. Такова натура страха и веселья - они порой так же неразлучны, как холод и тьма.

* * *

После долгих часов (или дней?) бессмысленной и изматывающей борьбы со своими же кошмарами, Питч наконец отогнал от себя последнего, а потом устало опустился на землю, не заботясь о том, как смешно задираются полы его мантии, и скрестил ноги. Кошмарные кони были его самым гениальным изобретением, и даже ему самому было непросто с ними бороться. Прямо сейчас король ужасов чувствовал себя чем-то вроде половой тряпки. Однако теперь, когда с делами покончено, он сможет отдохнуть.

Он закрыл глаза, но не прошло и пяти минут, как откуда-то слева послышались легкие шаги, словно бы его гость и не шел вовсе, а парил, касаясь земли только кончиками пальцев. Слыша это, и безошибочно узнавая повеявший в его закрытом логове прохладный ветерок, он вздохнул полной грудью, и даже слегка улыбнулся.

Тряхнув головой, он поднял усталый взгляд на Джека. Тот выглядел ничуть не менее уставшим. События последних суток сказались одинаково на них обоих.

Джек, со своей стороны, тоже слегка улыбался, не оттого, что был недостаточно рад видеть Питча (как мог бы подумать тот, кто еще не слышал всей их истории), а потому что даже эта маленькая улыбка отнимала у него больше сил, чем он мог, по-честному, себе позволить. Но облегчение было слишком велико, чтобы удержать внутри.

Безо всяких признаков недоверия, он подошел к Питчу вплотную, а потом сел рядом, вытянув ноги, и прислонился к своему недавнему врагу, делясь с ним прохладой своего тела, взамен принимая те крохи тепла, что король ужасов мог дать ему взамен. Это было немного, но достаточно. Они не были избалованы судьбой, и такие простые удовольствия значили для них очень много.

Несколько минут они провели в молчании, думая, однако, об одном и том же, пусть и немного с разных сторон. И тот, и тот прокручивали у себя в памяти произошедшее, чтобы теперь, успокоенные в присутствии друг друга, обсудить все, что требовало обсуждения. Первым заговорил Джек, слегка дрожащим голосом, толи от усталости, толи от свежих, не стертых временем переживаний.

- На минуту, я думал что ты все-таки переборщил с Сэнди и убил его по настоящему. Зрелище было то еще. Если бы не твой знак… - он умолк на секунду, и у него перед глазами встала картина несущейся прямо на него черной массы ужаса, и одинокая черная снежинка в самом центре. До боли знакомый силуэт, заставивший его очнуться от неожиданно захлестнувших горя и ярости. – Если бы не знак, я бы совсем потерял голову. Да не смейся, я серьезно, - оборвал он Питча, фыркнувшего в кулак на его последние слова. – Я не так еще безнадежен. Просто это было, и правда, чересчур…

- Реально? – закончил за него Питч, наполовину повернувшись к нему, но глядя по-прежнему куда-то в пол. Не было энергии даже на шутку, хотя и хотелось дать Джеку знать, что он _именно_ что безнадежен. И в очередной раз это доказывает. Что ж, в другой раз. Бугимен не сомневался ни на секунду, что возможность для возвращения к этой конкретной теме еще представится. – Оно и должно было быть. Иначе твои драгоценные хранители бы не поверили. Где бы тогда ты был сейчас?

Джек усмехнулся, но промолчал. Известно, где. Там же где и все последние триста лет – в забвении и одиночестве. Там, где тьма и холод сливаются воедино.

Тишина. Потом шорох ткани и едва слышное потрескивание потревоженного льда.

- Если ты собрался на мне спать, имей совесть хоть одеяло принести, морозилка ходячая.

Тяжелый вздох, выражающий страдание всего мира, затем снова шорох, удаляющиеся шаги, потом их возвращение, шорох, хруст.

Они легли рядом, и Питч плотно замотался в одеяло, пытаясь согреть и расслабить ноющие от перенапряжения мышцы. Завтра непросто будет встать с кровати.

Джек и впрямь улегся прямо на него, обхватив его руками и ногами, положив голову ему на плечо. Питч даже усом не повел – в конце концов, какая разница, в какой позе они уснут, если просыпаются они всегда именно так? После долгих лет одиночества, тяга к простому человеческому контакту в Джеке была невероятно сильна, и засыпая, он инстинктивно обнимал первое, что попадалось по руку. Чаще всего, этим чем-то оказывался его товарищ по несчастью. Питч давно привык к такому обращению, хоть и не смирился полностью. Но время для издевок, выговоров и разборок будет завтра… А лучше и вовсе через неделю. Или две. Они только что совершили невозможное, в конце концов. Мир может подождать.

- Питч?

- Ммм?

- Я хотел сказать…

- …Не за что. Спи. Завтра поговорим.

- …Если бы не ты…

- А говоришь не безнадежен. Спи уже, подснежник.

- Ладно, сплю. Только это…

- …Ну что еще?

- Добрых снов.

- И тебе.

Питч засыпал, улыбаясь тому, как иронично было слышать это пожелание человеку, чьей работой было портить сны всех остальных. И как неожиданно приятно.

Может, в честь окончания разборок с хранителями, он даст детям передышку, всего пару недель, перед тем, как окончательно вернуть все на круги своя.

Луноликий точно одобрит.


End file.
